When it's all over
by Alan Bates
Summary: Every one dies.....eventually


Disclaimer: Nothing here is owned by me and you all know it.  
"Cloud"  
  
"Aeris? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes. It's really me."  
  
"I can't believe this! This has to be some kind of dream! I've...I've missed you so much"  
  
"Yes, it's a dream. But that doesn't mean that it's not really happening"  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
"I know.....but it won't be long now....not much longer at all...."  
  
"Aeris? Aeris!?! Come back! Don't leave me! Not again!"  
Cloud was shocked awake by his own dreams. Something was strange about his one and he had to talk to someone about it. He rolled over to face the other side of the bed. Still half asleep he started talking. "Tifa honey, I had this dream. Aeris was in it. She said...." As his mind awoke, he realized Tifa wasn't on her side of their bed.   
  
And she never would be again.   
She was dead.   
  
Cloud cursed himself as he slowly sat up in bed. His body had almost given up on him completely. Was his mind starting to go too? How could he have forgotten even for a minute? It wasn't something he wanted to think about this early. Especially before he took his 'medicine'.   
  
He brushed the stone gray hair away from his eyes and reached to the bed stand to retrieve his needles. Taking it in his already aching hands, he plunged one of them into his veins and injected himself with his mourning dose. He felt weak, dizzy, and sick to his stomach but it was still better than the disease. He kept telling himself that day after day.  
  
As the years went by, side affects of the SOLDIER program began to manifest. The enchantments eventually led to an excruciating version of mako poisoning that people began to referred to as Mako Cancer. Out of all the people who had been given the enhancing treatments of SOLDIER, Cloud was now the only one left alive. His strength had gotten to the point were he spent most of his time in bed and coughed up blood every mourning as he awoke.   
  
He steadied himself as the injections burnt through his body. His normally perfect vision blurred for a moment and he quickly grasped the bed rails from falling as vertigo overcame him. Then his vision returned and he steadied himself upright.   
  
There was a knock at the door. Before he could answer it and aging woman in a pink dress walked through the door. "You look well today, Uncle Cloud."  
  
He nodded his head in agreement and mockingly flexed sagging almost non-existent muscles. "What brings you here, Marlene?" He was curious but in a way he was glad she had come. She was one of the only people left that could still lift him from the darker moods that came with an increasing frequency.  
  
"I've brought a surprise for you today,"  
  
"If you brought your grandkids over for another visit, I'm really not in the mood."  
  
She didn't say anything to him but from behind her a red furred wolf like creature slinked into the room.  
  
"Nanaki? Good to see you again." The gentle beast smiled as he walked over to Cloud's bedside without saying a word to him.  
  
"That's not the surprise," Marlene said keeping her smile bright as she stepped out of the doorway. A young looking man wearing a jet black suit and a crimson trenchcoat walked in. One hand was casually placed in his pocket the other was a massive silver claw.  
  
"I came as soon as I heard." Vincent said.  
  
"She's been gone for two years, Vincent."   
  
"You know how hard it is to find me," Vincent knew it sounded cold as he said it, but he knew no other way. "But I do wish to apologize. She was a good friend." Marlene sensing this was a private conversation left the room, waving goodbye. "How did she die, may I ask?"  
  
"You didn't ell him?" Cloud looked down at Nanaki.  
  
"I didn't think it was my place to tell him." Nanaki was right. He had know Cloud long enough to pick up on the man's habits. It was always best to let Cloud explain about his own pain.  
  
Cloud looked back to Vincent. "Mako poisoning" he said softly.   
  
The pale man looked at him curiously. "I didn't think Mako energy was used anymore."  
  
"It's not. The only source of it's right here." Cloud tapped his chest. "It's part of me....It's in me. I started killing her on our wedding night and never even realized it."   
  
Vincent didn't know what to say so he said the only thing that came to mind "I'm sorry."   
  
"Don't be." A sad dreamy smile crept across Cloud's heavily lined and heavily scarred face. "We had many good years together. Many good years. But in the end it was probably best. It had gotten her so bad that it just wasn't her anymore. You want to know what her last words were?" The was no answer and Cloud expected none. "She looked right into my eyes and said to me 'Where are they? Where's Barret, and Aeris, and Cloud? I want to see them one last time. Where are they? Where's Cloud?' Then she died. I was sitting next to her the whole time and she didn't even recognize me...and you know what happened to Aeris and to Barret."  
  
"Good friends. May they never be forgotten." Nanaki said to no one in particular.  
  
"The only thing I can even think to say it that I'm sorry I wasn't there for any of them. I've never had many friends. It's hard for me loosing them." He unbuckled the straps around the one short sleeve of his jacket and so he could slip it off over his metal arm. When the coat was off he hung it on a hook and sat down.   
  
"Understandable. The fame and attention must be particularly hard for someone so used to isolation." Nanaki said.  
  
"You know it. Eighty three years old and people are still coming to me asking if I'll support them for this or that or if I want to run for some kinda office." Cloud broke into a small coughing fit. It made the other two uncomfortable that they should be reminded how the ravages of age had hit him while they remained youthful. When the hacking died down, Cloud continued to talk. "So what's your story Vince, it's been quite a while since all of us remaining got together.   
  
"If I remember right, you had a flesh arm grafted to you to replace that prosthetic. What's the story with the claws again?" Nanaki commented.   
  
"The truth is.." Vincent lowered his voice signifying that he was going to say something that slightly embarrassed him "I was too used to the intimidation factor. I missed the claws." Vincent clicked the sharp shining metal fingertips together to further illustrate his point.   
  
"and...?" Nanaki urged more out of the usually silent man.  
  
"If you're referring to my aging process...."  
  
"or the lack thereof" Cloud interjected.  
  
"or the lack thereof, "Vincent continued "I've been checked out more times than I like. I simply am not aging. Nor do I die. And I've tried to end it all several times. Whatever means I use, I heal from it. The only significance I can find is that I can no longer cal upon the Galian Beast. What that means, I do not know."  
  
"Ever think that you might be living out the life span of the things inside you?" Cloud asked  
  
"It's a good a theory as any. Now I have my questions. You mentioned all of us were together. What happened to Cid?" Cloud and Nanaki glanced at each other. Neither really wanted to say.  
  
"Perhaps we should show you," Cloud broke the silence. "It would be better than talking about it. It seems all we talk about is death and the old days anymore.... Just let me get dressed first." Cloud hobbled over to his closet and flipped through his belongings. He took great pause when he reached the antique SOLDIER uniform he had worn so long ago. He took it out of the closet and began to slip it on over the boxershorts and undershirt he slept in. The uniform was baggy because of his loss of muscle and weight but it was very familiar and felt right against his skin. The others said nothing about this choice.  
  
It was Cloud's insistence that they walk to their destination, explaining that he really didn't go outside much anymore and the fresh air might be good for him. He led the way to their destination slowly leaning most of his weight on an old battle staff he used as a cane. People stopped to stare and point at them. More than once the were asked for their autographs. Vincent glared at these people but the other two played along. They had grown used to the prices of fame. Somewhere along the way Cloud began to speak.  
  
"I had a dream about her last night. Aeris I mean."  
  
"I regret saying this, but I can barely remember her. I only remember that she was a good person and the gift she gave the Planet is the only reason any of us are here today." Vincent felt like he should have said more when he finished.   
  
"It's okay. You only knew her for a short time.... So did I really. Only a month of two way back sixty something years ago. But I never forgot her. Part of me died with her that day. Sometimes I felt guiltily looking at my wife knowing that I could never love her with all of my heart."  
  
"We talked once about that. She understands." Nanaki wasn't sure if what he said would ease the weight from his friend. Sometimes I seemed the only thing AVALNACHE ever had in common was pain and loss.  
  
"When I die, there will be no more Strifes. Just like there are no more Lockhearts." He wanted to add, just like there are no more Gainsboroughs but didn't. The rest of the walk was filled with the silence, only interrupted by strangers who still looked up on the men as heroes.   
  
"We're here." Cloud announced stopping before a large hospital.  
  
It took very little persuasion to allow the hospital staff to allow the visitors private access to Cid's room. As the sole remaining members of AVALNCHE there wasn't much they couldn't get away with anymore. The majority of the hospital staff had considered it an honor to even be allowed to treat the former hero, much less to accommodate his friends.   
  
When they arrived at his room, Vincent cringed at the sight. He had an aversion to hospitals since Hojo's treatment but what he saw was almost too much for him. His surgeries were one thing, but he hated to see others that way. Parts of Cid's body had been burned down almost to the bone. Tubes, wires, and braces covered the majority of his body.   
  
"What happened?" Vincent spoke it as a command without diverting his eyes.  
  
"There was an accident.... damn...I don't remember how long ago it was..." Cloud looked down at the medical charts to see if they would supply him with the date.  
  
"The fuel tanks on one of his latest aircraft burst a year ago." Nanaki explained.   
  
"yeah, that's it," Cloud snapped his fingers as if he was the one to remember it. "Been like that ever since. The machines register just enough to vital signs and brain waves to prove he's not dead." Cloud voice echoed around the beeps of he machinery.  
  
"How could Sherra allow this?" Vincent turned away from the crippled pilot.  
  
"She's one floor down. Same accident. Reeve's old pet project, the Gainsborough Foundation pays for all this." Cloud too shared at his shelved companion. He had never visited Cid. He too avoided hospitals as much as he could. "She wouldn't have wanted this..." his whispers were lost to the machinery beeps.  
  
"What did you say?" Vincent asked him.  
  
"nothing." He knew Nanaki's inhuman ears must have picked up every word, but he wasn't sure about Vincent's hearing. "I didn't know he was this bad off." Cloud limped over to Cid and gently touched his friend's wrist. "There's no recovery from this. Vincent can you...?"  
  
"I think I know what you're going say. Yes. I can still transform into Chaos." The trio looked at their old friend. A piece of meat barely being kept alive by machinery. No hope of ever recovering.   
  
"and Sherra? I know you have the strength, but you won't be able to carry us all." Nanaki glazed at the man in the crimson coat. Cloud thought hard for a moment. Vincent merely walked towards the door and left the room. Minutes later, he returned.  
  
"She got where we're all going. Vincent patted the pistol inside his coat. "She just got there a little bit faster. We won't have much time now." He removed his coat and began the transformation into the beast called Chaos. The muscles under his skin flowed like water and bulged ready to rip through his flesh. An impressive and unnerving sight but Cloud had seen it many times before. He didn't even watch.   
  
While the transformation took place Cloud leaned down to his old friend and whispered in his remaining ear. "It's time to fly old friend. One last time." He began unhooking the wires and tubes from the man with Nanaki's help. When he had become completely unhooked, the beast with Vincent's mind shattered the hospital wall and scooped them all up into his scaly arms. They took to the air seconds before the hospital staff could respond.  
  
There were no words as the group arrived at their final destination. Chaos set them all down and his body flowed back in human form. Cloud checked Cid's vital signs. He was dead. Vincent lifted the corpse of the pilot and they all walked into the City of Ancients again.  
  
Long ago, it had been decided that this would be the resting-place for AVALANCHE. It had been Barret's idea. It was meant as both a tribute, a memorial and, although none of them ever said it, none of them ever really got over Aeris's death completely. If she had to be left behind, they could join her in the end. No one outside of the team knew of this. The graves had all been dug in advance. The tombstone carved awaiting the day when each of the warriors would be laid down.   
  
They carried Cid to his final resting-place past the graves of Jonathan Reeve, Barret Wallace, Empress Yuffie Kisaragi, Tifa Strife and their own empty graves. Cloud paused only to glance at the grave of his departed wife. He wanted to cry for her, but all his tears had dried years ago.   
  
Cid Highwind was laid in his prepared place, soil was thrown over him, and Vincent carved the date into the stone with his claw. After the normal eulogy was said, Vincent and Nanaki turned towards the exit. Cloud stood there a moment longer before speaking. His body was tired from the day's activities. His soul was tired from the hardships of his life.  
  
"I'm not leaving." His friends were silent. They dreaded this decision but understood it completely. It was much the same with what they had done to Cid. All the doctors had been amazed Cloud had survived even this long. Cloud studied his tombstone carefully and then that of his wife beside it. The words on them meant nothing anymore. He turned from them both and entered a chamber no one had seen since the last Cetra died. Vincent and Nanaki followed in silent witness. It was the least they could do.   
  
"I need some help. I can't hop over the stones anymore." He said without turning to his friends. Vincent stepped over to the ancient man and cradled him like a baby in inhumanly strong arms. He leapt with him in tow to the central pedestal. When he was let down, Cloud walked into the water where he lad laid the woman who meant so much to him. The icy water shocked his system and chilled his bones, but he continued wading deeper. When he was past waist deep, he looked towards his friends. One last time. A single tear fell from Nanaki's one good eye. Then Cloud disappeared beneath the water.  
  
Even if had had choose to fight it, if the struggle to survive still existed in his aching flesh, the poisoning had left his body weak and the chill sapped what remained of his strength. As he sank he was vaguely aware of a ragged pink cloth at the bottom of the pool. He closed his eyes.  
Cloud opened his eyes. A summer sun illuminated a vast open field. The sun was warm and the wind cool. Beautiful fragrances filled the air. He leaned down to pick a flower at his feet and then he noticed he was young again. There was no pain left in his joints. The damage battle, age, and disease had done to his body was all gone.   
  
" 'Bout time you got here." He heard the familiar voice of a long forgotten friend and turned to meet it. Zack was leaned up against a nearby tree chopping on an apple he had picked from its branches. One by one the friends and loved one he had lost over the years appeared over the hillside to greet him. Yuffie, Not the empress she had become but the child he had first met her as. Barret, both hands attached to his strong wrists. Cid, in a body as young as he was. Jessie. Biggs. Reno. His mother. His father. Everyone. The smile on his face stretched further than he believed would have been possible. Then from behind, the feminine had of his love rested itself upon his shoulder.   
  
"Welcome home Cloud. I've missed you."  
Vincent and Nanaki waited until the last ripple in the water disappeared and the surface was smooth. It was just the two of them now. In time the world would move on and forget them as well. They passed by their own waiting graves as well as a third grave that would now never hold a body, on their way out. They stared at each other's timeless faces. And then back at the monuments marking all the friends they had outlived. It would be a long time before either of them would be back. As they left, the said the simple words that had become both a promise and a eulogy for the members of AVALANCHE.  
"One day, I too will come back here....when it's all over." 


End file.
